Le Parapluie Bleu
by Elayan
Summary: Winry a appris pour Scar et ses parents de la manière la moins délicate qui soit. Le soir même, les émotions la submergent. OS pour un défi.


Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF. Il fallait rédiger quelque chose sur le thème "**Parapluie**" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Juste avant de commencer, j'étais en train de revoir les FMAB et, lorsque j'ai reçu le thème, j'ai pensé à l'épisode que je venais de voir…

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Il faisait nuit noire à Central. Il pleuvait sans discontinuer depuis la mi-journée, d'une pluie fine et triste. La lumière des lampadaires créait des éclats blafards dans les flaques. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues.

Cette ambiance entrait étrangement en harmonie avec l'état d'esprit de Winry.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

La jeune fille avançait à pas lents, dans cette rue choisie au hasard parmi tant d'autres. Les gouttelettes d'eau tombaient sur les pavés dans un grésillement léger et rebondissaient sur ses bottes. Elle était trempée, imbibée d'eau des pieds à la tête. Mais elle s'en fichait.

Winry s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers le ciel. La pluie ruissela sur son visage, se mêlant à ses larmes. Elle avait juste envie de s'asseoir là, au milieu de cette rue, au milieu de cette ville, et de se mettre à pleurer jusqu'à ce que le monde s'arrête de tourner.

Mais qu'est-ce que cela lui apporterait de plus ?

Pleurer ne ressuscitait pas les gens. Si c'était le cas, ses parents seraient encore avec elle. Elle avait pleuré des jours lorsqu'ils étaient partis pour Ishbal. Elle avait pleuré des semaines lorsqu'ils n'en étaient pas revenus.

Winry baissa les yeux et croisa les bras. Sa queue de cheval gorgée d'eau vint se coller contre sa nuque. Elle grimaça. Elle était pourtant certaine que tout cela appartenait au passé. Elle été persuadée qu'elle avait fait son deuil. Elle pensait qu'elle n'était plus triste.

Et pourtant, cet après-midi, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré cet Ishbal, ce Scar… quelque chose s'était brisé en elle. Comme si un immense barrage s'était rompu et que le contenu du fleuve qu'il retenait s'était déversé en un raz-de-marée d'émotions.

Et lorsqu'elle avait compris… Lorsqu'elle avait su que c'était _cet_ Ishbal qui avait tué ses parents, ceux-là même qui _lui_ avaient sauvé la vie… Winry fixait les pavés, dents serrées. Sa mémoire semblait floue à partir de cet instant.

La jeune fille se souvenait pourtant du pistolet. Elle se rappelait clairement l'avoir vu, posé au sol, tout près d'elle. Elle se rappelait avoir pensé à le ramasser, à tirer sur cette homme, pour le tuer et pour venger ses parents. Mais elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir ramassé. Ni l'avoir pointé sur Scar.

Combien de temps l'avait-elle tenu en joue ? Combien de temps avait duré ce long silence ? Combien de fois Edward lui avait-il répété de ne pas tirer ? Combien de temps avait-il fallu à Ed pour lui faire lâcher l'arme ?

Elle ne se souvenait plus de tout ça. Elle savait seulement qu'elle ne l'avait pas tué. Elle savait qu'elle avait pensé à ses parents, se demandant s'ils avaient seulement imaginé quel monstre ils ramenaient à la vie.

Elle n'avait pas pu.

Winry serra un peu plus ses bras contre elle et laissa échapper un profond sanglot. C'était tellement injuste !

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Il faisait toujours nuit noire à Central. La pluie continuait de tomber, voilant la lumière des lampadaires.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

La jeune fille ne sentait plus les gouttes tomber sur son dos.

\- Winry, tu vas prendre froid.

La voix était féminine, douce et claire. La blonde leva la tête.

\- Gracia…

La mère d'Elicia Hughes se tenait devant elle, ses grands yeux verts la dévisageant avec anxiété. Elle tenait un grand parapluie bleu qu'elle avait ramené entre elles de façon à les protéger toutes deux de la pluie.

Cependant, Gracia ne lui demanda rien. Elle lui offrit un simple sourire encourageant, empreint de tendresse. Winry eut la fulgurante impression qu'elle trouverait tout le réconfort dont elle avait besoin auprès d'elle.

Elle grimaça, tenta de retenir ses larmes et de faire bonne figure, mais n'y parvint pas. A bout de forces, elle s'avança vers Gracia, qui l'accueillit sans hésiter entre ses bras, et se laissa aller à pleurer de tout son soûl.

\- Elicia et moi allions faire une tarte, dit doucement Gracia. Tu es la bienvenue.

Sans répondre, Winry se laissa entraîner sous le grand parapluie bleu.


End file.
